


Not Thinking

by EmmyJay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kissing, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyJay/pseuds/EmmyJay
Summary: When the Avatar, whenKorratold him she could fix him,savehim—he stopped thinking.





	Not Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LoK kink meme in 2012, literally 22 minutes after the prompt went up.
> 
> Prompt: _Korra/Tahno, she manages to bring back his bending. He instantly stands up, dips her down and gives her the biggest kiss of her life._
> 
> (I'd link to said prompt, but I'm not sure I can find it seven years later.)

He wasn't thinking. That was all Tahno had to say for himself: he wasn't thinking. He'd been doing nothing _but_ think for months now, in the absence of his bending, his every breath a constant reminder that he was no longer complete. So when the Avatar, when **Korra** told him she could fix him, _save_ him—he stopped thinking.

And when she laid her hand on his forehead, he wasn't thinking.

And when the water responded to him, for the first time in so long—months, only months, but Spirits, that was too long—he wasn't thinking.

And when he grabbed her by the waist with one hand, the other arm hooking behind her neck, and bent her backwards in the most passionate kiss he could remember giving anyone ever—

He woke up some ten minutes later on the Fire Ferret's couch, Korra fretting over the plum-sized bruise where she had bent a piece of nearby rubble into his face in a flustered panic.

He pulled her down, and kissed her again.


End file.
